Field
The present application relates generally to mobile devices. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method of providing contextualized display and control functionality.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Mobile devices have become ubiquitous in society for various applications, such as computing, telecommunications, music, and other applications. Many of the foregoing and other applications have been integrated into smart devices (e.g., iPads, smartphones), which can generally interconnect to other devices using protocols such as Bluetooth, NFC, Wi-Fi, 4G, as well as others, to provide richer functionality and worldwide interconnectivity.
Smart wearable devices have recently hit the marketplace and have received considerable attention. Smart wearable devices can include watches, fitness bands, and eyewear, just to mention a few smart wearable devices. These and other smart wearable devices integrate (e.g., using Bluetooth and/or other protocols) with mobile devices (e.g. smartphones) to provide users with computing and display functionality for data collected by, or otherwise available on, the smart wearable devices, enhancing user experience.
Moreover, new technologies are being developed to integrate mobile devices into vehicle-related systems. Examples of such integration include interconnectivity of smartphones (e.g., using Bluetooth and/or other protocols) with vehicle sound systems, which provide versatility in streaming music, making/receiving telephone calls, as well as a host of other applications. Some of these integrations not only provide efficiency and desirability but also facilitate safety, such as the ability to make/receive telephone calls or generate/receive instant messages hands free, just to mention a few.
The marketplace is heading in the direction of integration of mobile devices with the functionality of other systems (e.g., vehicle-related systems), providing new and/or improved functionality and applications, resulting in new and/or improved user freedoms in the collection, processing, display, control and communication of content.
Vehicle-related systems have seen an increase both in safety and technology, including new and improved functionality as well the integration with mobile devices, such as smartphones. Today, users desire access to applications and content in their vehicles and further desire to have personalized in-vehicle experience. Of course with improved vehicle-mobile device integration, a major concern is the safety in vehicle operation because of user (driver) cognitive distraction. Another major concern is content security associated with multiple integrated systems/devices. Strong user demand for applications and content in the vehicle continue to fuel these pressures, which remain unabated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to manage interaction and integration between the user, vehicle and mobile device, and other systems, in order to deliver applications and content to the user that provide personalized and contextualized display and control functionality, which are secure and address the safety concerns.